dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ootwar/Mini-auction No. 1
Round 1 Reason: Crystal Holdings entering bankruptcy in October 2016. Now selling off Crystal Holdings assets: *Japan Radio Broadcast *JBC Interactive Media Group: JBC Multimedia and JBC.co.jp *JBC Feature Films Group: JBC UK and Molamix Films *DBC's Japanese movie production companies United World and New Tokyo Pictures *A Canadian production company formerly owned by TBS, New York Pictures *DBC Radio and TBS Radio *DBC Hotels *Crocodile Corporation assets (if nobody bids for the entire set, then all or rest of them are sold to Atherson Corp): **Crocodile TV (app) **Crocodile TV Channel **Crocodile Sports **PMTV/ex-MMG channelsChris Network is the only channel to be sold to Atherson Corporation only: Chris 9, Marcus TV, Chris Jr, PMTV, PMTV Kids **Learning Resources Productions, M&J Productions, Crocodile Productions, Crocodile Originals, Crocodile North America **ChrisOnline.com *Radio channels Cannon Radio 2, Cannon Talk, Cannon Radio Classical, Cannon Radio Italo *TV channels Cannon Sports, Cannon Family, Cannon Max (with Cannon Max Originals), Cannon Nature, Cannon Women and Cannon Toons *KDSS-TV, KFLA-TV, WQWN-TV and KWOP-TV *Wow Network One, Wow Network Two, WowToons *Crystal Television's Estonian operations *Fortner Romania (formerly KIVO Romania)'s 33% stake of ABC Romania *SCET and The Retro Cartoon Palace *CHINQ-TV *Cannon Films' Chinese operations *MovieHouse Industries *50% of RKO-TBS Ventures Canada (if nobody bids, this will be sent to Laserium Holdings) *Leopard Home Entertainment and FinleyLand Home Entertainment *Classic World TV channel *Crystal Television's Asian operations in Japan, China, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia and Singapore *Leopard Two channel and the Leopard Television Entertainment team *Cannon Interactive Ireland in Dublin and Cannon Interactive Australia in Melbourne *Cannon Cable Television, a cable television distribution and syndication arm of Cannon Films *Cannon News (with Cannon Sports News) *The Cannon Drinks division: Forts-Cola (Cherry Splash Orange Blueberry Vanilla Lemon Grape Lime Apple Green Apple Banana Pineapple) *Eagle Fire After Dark, a pornographic film company **two non-pornographic film production subsidiaries ParaBone Pictures and Dancing P Pictures **Cheese Licensing and it's subsidiary Badgasarian Entertainment **three record labels Leopard Records, Dubby Records and Badgasarian Records **Crystal Music Group (formerly called Leopard Music Entertainment) *SimCity Television with MySims TV and locally owned SimCity 10 *Operation System Television Channels Ltd - formerly a part of The Kislevi03 Group **Windows 95, Windows 98, Windows 2000, Windows ME, Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8 Channel, Edubuntu, Ubuntu and Kubuntu *Crystal Television's European television format development and production operations in Norway, Poland, Portugal, Slovakia, Spain, Sweden, Hungary, Italy, Belgium and Croatia *The catalogue, patents and console planning and development teams of CBJ Games and DBC Games **DBC 3D World, DBC Adventure, DBC Super, DBC TeleGame, DBC Toy TV, DBC Vision, Ybox *WGB Cable Network *Topitoomay Games *Topitoomay Music *Furby Network Channel (if nobody bids, this will be sent to Lava Lamp) *The DBC Watch patents and design team. *Games Animation Inc *ICHC Pictures, a film production company who produces films for digital platforms such as Netflix and Hulu. *A mobile game distribution company Crystal Games Macclesfield *Channel 5 (Australian television channel) *Cannon Cinemas chains in Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg and Italy. *United Artists Records (if nobody bids, it will become a joint venture between MGM and Crystal Holdings) Words May the best bid for an asset win. Only one rule: DO NOT BID FOR ALL OF THEM, AS IT MAY NOT BE CONSIDERED FAIR COMPETITION HOW TO WIN: Comment which asset would you buy and then I will put your name in a wheel and spin it and after 3 rounds of spinning, the wheel decides who gets to keep it, based on how many times their name comes up. ADDITIONAL NOTES: If an asset does not have any bidders, it will be auctioned off in the next round, unless mentioned otherwise. DEADLINE FOR ROUND 1: November 11th, 2016 2016-11-11T14:00:00+03:00 (Only registered users shall bid. I know, it may sound like discrimination, but it's easier to recognize people that way. I'm so sorry, anonymous users, maybe next time I'll figure something out.) Footnotes Category:Blog posts